VOCÊ PERTENCE A MIM
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: A vida costuma ser monótona e mergulhada na rotina, mas como reagir quando o amor bater à sua porta?


_N/A: Reedição da versão de 2006. Decidi, novamente, reeditar uma fic por conta do site estragar a configuração da história inteira. Sendo assim, decidi repostá-la e aproveitei para reeditar o rumo dela, para ficar mais agradável de ser lida. Espero que compreendam e que gostem da nova versão. Comentários, críticas e sugestões são muito bem-vindos! **Beijos, LS.**_

**VOCÊ PERTENCE A MIM**

**Capítulo 1**

Em mais um final de tarde insuportavelmente quente da Grécia, o Coliseu do Santuário de Atena se preparava para o sagrado ritual anual de boas vindas aos novos guerreiros e guerreiras que começariam suas vidas de lutas por ali.

Normalmente, Atena oferecia aos novos habitantes um evento de celebração para que todos pudessem confraternizar e, com isso, se familiarizar com o ambiente. Como era de costume em eventos que reuniam várias pessoas diferentes, a elite dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros santos estava presente, sendo ela representada pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

Atena estava sentada em seu trono, acompanhada pelo mestre do Santuário, Shion. Sua aparência era tranqüila e serena, apesar de todos os sentidos estarem em estado de alerta, o que era comum na maioria das vezes em que eventos eram realizados.

Shion pousou uma das mãos no ombro da jovem, como se quisesse tranqüilizá-la, e ela retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso.

O discurso inicial já havia sido feito por ela, que aguardava a apresentação pessoal de cada um dos novos guerreiros.

Talvez não fosse necessário colocar a vida de mais pessoas em risco, ela pensou. Aquela poderia ser a última vez que realizaria um recrutamento de guerreiros, uma vez que o Santuário já possuía membros suficientes para ficarem ao seu lado. Lançou um breve olhar aos cavaleiros de ouro, cada um vestindo sua armadura, atentos e prontos para receber os novos discípulos.

Seguindo o seu pensamento, decidiu que apenas alguns seriam escolhidos. Talvez algumas mulheres, já que o Santuário contava apenas com June, Shina e Marin. E achava que seria interessante se algumas crianças começassem a treinar com Mu, Shaka e Afrodite, definidos por ela como sendo os mais adequados para lidar com aquele tipo de situação.

Mu e Shaka estremeceram por dentro quando escutaram seus nomes sendo chamados pela deusa. Eles obedeceram ao chamado imediatamente e se colocaram de pé ao lado de Shion. Afrodite também foi chamado e caminhava tranquilamente até os companheiros.

-Cavaleiros. – ela começou a falar – Gostaria de agradecer a prontidão de vocês em aceitar o meu pedido. – sorriu. Os três fizeram uma breve reverência e ela continuou. – Sei que, entre todos os cavaleiros daqui, o perfil de vocês três é o mais indicados para receber tipos diferentes de "guerreiros".

Eles se entreolharam e não entenderam muito bem a colocação de Atena, mas a mesma se apressou em explicar sobre o quê estava falando.

-Eu pensei bem a respeito de algumas coisas e cheguei à conclusão de que não precisamos mais de guerreiros. Já temos bons lutadores para defender o Santuário, concordam? – ela perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo dos três. – E, por isso, decidi que vamos recrutar algumas crianças e mulheres. Acredito que existem muitas delas que dariam a vida para defender uma causa e, portanto, peço que compreendam o porquê escolhi vocês para desempenhar essa função.

Eles se entreolharam novamente e concordaram em se posicionar diante do pedido de Atena.

-Querida deusa – Afrodite fez uma reverência um pouco exagerada, se ajoelhando aos pés da jovem e beijando a mão dela em seguida – nós certamente estamos prontos para receber esses guerreiros. A senhorita tem o nosso total apoio.

Atena sorriu com entusiasmo. Diante daquilo, Shaka de Virgem sentiu um enorme formigamento na boca do estômago, reação mais do que normal para aquele cavaleiro quando a deusa da sabedoria sorria. Ele a achava muito bela e divina. A ordem de Atena para que os pupilos se apresentassem tirou o cavaleiro do breve transe em que mergulhou, fazendo-o retomar a consciência e se xingar mentalmente por deixar que aquele tipo de divagação acontecesse.

Três jovens e três crianças apareceram diante da visão deles. Bhanu, um menino de oito anos, de pele morena e olhos verdes foi o primeiro. Ele fez uma reverência para Atena e, logo depois, para os cavaleiros.

-Este é Bhanu. Ele nasceu em Satna, na Índia, e está aqui para aperfeiçoar seus dons de meditação. Acredito que seja importante para ele treinar junto com Shaka, por conta de possuírem o mesmo tipo de cultura e objetivo. – Atena apresentou o garoto, e o mesmo concordou com a escolha do seu mestre.

Uma jovem, de longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de âmbar, cumprimentou os três cavaleiros e, em seguida, reverenciou a deusa. Ela usava uma calça preta, um blusão verde e tênis nos pés. Afrodite estranhou o fato de ela estar usando maquiagem no rosto.

-Esta é Lily. Tem vinte anos e nasceu em Londres. Gostaria de treinar seu lado espiritual e aperfeiçoar seu conhecimento em artes marciais. – Atena parou a leitura do papel em suas mãos e ergueu o olhar para Shaka novamente. – Acha que pode cuidar dela também, Shaka?

-Absolutamente, Atena. – ele respondeu sério, estranhando quando Lily o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

-Muito prazer. – ela disse sorrindo, bastante corada. Repetiu a mesma ação com os outros dois cavaleiros.

Depois de notar que eles aguardavam o restante dos pupilos, a deusa prosseguiu.

-Violet? –uma jovem bastante parecida com ela cumprimentou todos. Tinha longos cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos dourados. Era um pouco mais alta do que Lily e parecia ser um pouco séria. Vestia um macacão de ginástica preto, com uma faixa amarela amarrada no quadril e tênis. – Violet tem vinte e um anos, nasceu em Londres e é atleta. Seu objetivo é treinar a parte física e psicológica e aprender técnicas de luta.

A deusa olhou para Mu e Shaka, e o ariano deu um passo à frente, se prontificando em acolher a garota.

-Seja bem-vinda, Violet. – Ele se ajoelhou e beijou a mão dela, fazendo-a corar violentamente.

-O-obrigada! – ela respondeu um pouco sem jeito. Mu sorriu para ela e voltou as atenções novamente para Atena, que apresentou o garoto que ficaria junto com Violet na casa de Áries.

-Este é Chang. Tem nove anos, nasceu em Pequim e também quer aperfeiçoar a parte física.

Mu sorriu para o pequeno garoto chinês, que continuou sério e sem reação.

"_Coitadinho. Deve estar nervoso."_ Violet pensou.

O cavaleiro de Áries se abaixou para ficar da mesma altura de Chang e colocou uma mão gentil em seu pequeno ombro.

-Tudo bem? Prometo que vamos ser bons amigos. – Mu sorriu e estendeu a mão, para que o menino pudesse sentir confiança e relaxar. Chang olhou para a mão de Mu, depois para Atena e, por fim, apertou a mão do cavaleiro em sinal de concordância.

Atena também sorriu para o menino e direcionou o olhar para Afrodite.

- Afrodite, presumo que os próximos ficarão sob a sua supervisão. Está tudo bem?

-Absolutamente, minha deusa. – ele ajoelhou e aguardou pelos dois pupilos.

Para sua surpresa, seriam duas pupilas.

-Ariadne e Daisy, por favor. – Atena chamou e, logo, uma menina um pouco robusta, de cabelos curtos e ruivos e olhos cinzentos se apresentou, acompanhada por uma esbelta jovem de cabelos alaranjados, lisos e compridos, e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu grego.

Daisy estava bastante sorridente, diferente de Ariadne, que carregava um semblante bastante marrento para quem estava frente a frente com uma deusa. Percebendo isso, a mais velha deu um cutucão na criança, que olhou para ela com confusão. Entendeu a mensagem depois de alguns segundos e, assim, estampou um sorriso no rosto.

-Ariadne é nascida em Atenas, tem nove anos e tem como objetivo aperfeiçoar o equilíbrio e concentração. Daisy tem vinte anos, é natural de Londres, também é atleta e tem o mesmo objetivo de Ariadne. – Atena apresentou as duas últimas novatas.

-Muito prazer, garotas. Eu, Afrodite de Peixes, irei me responsabilizar pelo treinamento de vocês. – ele cumprimentou ambas com um beijo no rosto, ato típico dele, mas estranho aos olhos de quem não o conhecia.

Elas agradeceram ao cavaleiro e à deusa, colocando-se ao lado dos outros quatro pupilos.

Os seis se viraram para o público do Coliseu e fizeram uma reverência, recebendo aplausos logo em seguida, como era de costume quando o Santuário recebia novos integrantes.

Entre os cavaleiros de ouro, especialmente Milo de Escorpião parecia estar diferente. Uma expressão desconhecida pelos amigos estava estampada no rosto dele, parecendo ser uma mistura de confusão e admiração.

-Ei, cara. 'Tá tudo bem? – Aiolia perguntou, preocupado, dando um tapinha no ombro do escorpiano.

-Hã...'tá. 'Tá. – ele respondeu, mecanicamente, não desgrudando os olhos do palco onde os novos guerreiros estavam.

-Tem certeza? – o leonino voltou a questionar, bastante desconfiado, cruzando os braços.

-Não. – ele respondeu, ainda hipnotizado.

Saga e Kamus, que também estavam por perto, rolaram os olhos. Já sabiam porque ele estava daquele jeito.

-Dá pra falar logo o que aconteceu? – Shura, um tanto impaciente, chegou falando alto.

Depois que todos os outros cavaleiros chegaram para acompanhar o que estava acontecendo, momentos de silêncio se fizeram. Até que Milo resolveu falar.

-Cara, que mulher é aquela?

Todos rolaram os olhos.

-Ah! Eu sabia que era isso! Quando ele fica com essa cara de idiota, pode ter certeza de que tem mulher na área! – Máscara da Morte gargalhou, aproveitando para tirar um sarro da cara do amigo.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, né? – Aldebaran riu.

-De quem você está falando, afinal? – Saga questionou.

-Não me surpreenderia se estivesse falando de todas. – Kamus completou, irônico.

-Não, gente. Aquela ali. É a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi na vida! – ele respondeu aos amigos, apontando para Daisy.

-É uma bela mulher, realmente. Mas acho bom você se controlar. – Aiolos interveio na conversa, com o seu tom autoritário.

-Não vou conseguir. – ele disse, não desgrudando os olhos dela.

-Ah, vai sim. Nem que seja à força. – Dohko riu, colocando a mão no ombro do escorpiano.

-Ok, pessoal, circulando. Não vai ser nada legal se Atena perceber esse burburinho por aqui. – Aiolos se manifestou novamente e os companheiros concordaram, com exceção de Milo, que foi até o palco onde Atena e os outros estavam.

-Milo! Volte aqui! Ficou maluco? – Kamus tentou chamar em um tom de voz um pouco baixo, para não atrair tanto a atenção dos outros, mas foi visivelmente ignorado.

-Agora agüenta. – Shura consolou o aquariano.

Saga foi atrás do cavaleiro de Escorpião e agarrou o tecido da sua capa com força, impedindo-o de chegar até o palco.

-Ei, me solta! Qual o seu problema? – Milo perguntou, furioso.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira, né? – Saga indagou, arrastando-o de volta para perto dos companheiros, que já se retiravam do recinto – Não estamos no intervalo do colégio, se comporte como um homem.

Atena terminava de passar algumas instruções para os novos discípulos e orientava os cavaleiros responsáveis por eles sobre alguns pontos também.

-Por gentileza, levem-nos até suas respectivas casas e orientem-nos sobre a rotina de cada um, porque durante um certo tempo eles ficarão com vocês. Isso, é claro, se ninguém se opor. – ela sorriu, esperando algum manifesto.

-De forma alguma, minha deusa. Será um grande prazer tê-los conosco. – Afrodite respondeu pelos outros dois cavaleiros, tranqüilizando-a. Ela sabia que poderia contar com os três.

-Muito bem. Agradeço a todos. Espero que se adaptem bem à rotina do Santuário. Hoje à noite teremos um jantar de boas vindas para vocês. – ela terminou seu discurso, sorrindo para os novos habitantes. Se despediu de cada um e se retirou do local, acompanhada por Shion.

Atena estava sorrindo bastante, fato que chamou a atenção do Mestre.

-Está tudo bem, senhorita?

-Oh, sim, está tudo ótimo!

-Tem algo que a senhorita gostaria de compartilhar? – ele arriscou perguntar, embora odiasse se intrometer na vida da deusa.

-Acho que fizemos uma ótima escolha. O que acha?

-Concordo plenamente. Acredito que essa nova experiência irá enriquecer ainda mais nossos cavaleiros.

-Eu espero que sim.

* * *

><p>Os três cavaleiros desciam as escadarias, acompanhados de seus discípulos. Mu era o que puxava assunto com todos, hospitaleiro como sempre.<p>

-Vocês vão gostar daqui, embora o clima seja bastante quente. A maioria não está acostumada, não é? Sempre viveram em regiões frias...

-Eu sempre morei aqui. – Ariadne se pronunciou.

-Oh, sim. Então já sabe como é.

Ela não deu continuidade à conversa, assustando um pouco Afrodite pelo modo seco como falava.

-Ainda bem que aqui é calor. Não agüentávamos mais viver no frio o tempo todo. – Daisy comentou.

-Sem contar que aqui é um lugar belíssimo. Acredito que o clima não vai desviar nossa atenção. – Violet completou.

-Logo vocês irão se acostumar. Mas, em nome da deusa, não suem feito porcos, por favor! – Afrodite exclamou, fazendo os discípulos rirem, com exceção de Ariadne. Estava detestando o modo como ela se portava e resolveu tentar quebrar o gelo. – Ei, menina. Algum problema com você? – ele arriscou.

-Não. – ela respondeu emburrada, não dando abertura para ninguém conversar.

Daisy olhou para todos e tratou de tomar alguma atitude para descontrair.

-Ariadne é uma menina séria, só isso. – Daisy defendeu a criança, colocando as mãos sobre os pequenos ombros.

-Ariadne, você já pode ficar mais à vontade. Não tem só meninos por aqui. Daisy, Violet e eu somos meninas também, e olha como estamos felizes! – Lily abriu o maior sorriso do mundo, em uma expressão um tanto cômica, fazendo a menina rir. Mu, Bhanu e Chang também riram.

-Já sei qual técnica vou usar com ela. Vou dizer que sou menina também. – Afrodite brincou, provocando risos nas garotas.

-Afrodite. – Shaka chamou a atenção dele em um tom sério, advertindo-o sobre o tipo de postura frente aos pupilos.

-Fica quieto, Shaka. Aliás, continua quieto, né? Ou melhor, pode continuar a falar. Chegamos em casa, Daisy e Ariadne. – Afrodite anunciou, acenando para o grupo que se separava em frente à casa de Peixes. – Nos vemos mais tarde, no jantar.

Mu e os outros acenaram de volta, exceto Shaka. Lily observou aquela atitude, estranhando bastante a postura do cavaleiro de Virgem. Ele parecia ser sério demais, fato que começava a incomodá-la. Ela sempre tão cheia de vida, animada e extremamente emotiva, convivendo com uma muralha de pedras? E o pobre Bhanu, uma criança órfã que precisaria de carinho e atenção, ficaria como?

Violet notou a confusão no olhar da amiga e chegou mais perto para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, fazendo mímica com os lábios.

Lily fez que sim, mexendo a cabeça freneticamente. Era melhor não ficar pensando naquelas coisas sem antes conhecer seu "mestre".

-Mestre, é verdade que nós vamos lutar contra um monte de gente do mal? – Chang perguntou enérgico, arrancando um riso abafado de Mu.

-Se você se tornar um cavaleiro legal, quem sabe. – o ariano respondeu. Chang ficou muito empolgado com a resposta e saiu gritando pelos degraus, incentivando Bhanu a fazer o mesmo. O pequeno indiano sorriu e começou a pular os degraus, seguindo o novo amigo.

-Chang! Se fizer essa arruaça toda, certamente não se tornará um cavaleiro. – Mu advertiu, fazendo o menino parar. Bhanu congelou ao receber um olhar reprovador de Shaka que, por sua vez, não disse nada. – Aqui é um território sagrado e vocês devem respeitá-lo. – ele se abaixou quase na mesma altura dos pequenos, explicando com calma.

Era a segunda cena fraternal que Violet assistia naquela manhã. Aquilo já era o suficiente para considerar o cavaleiro de Áries como extremamente gentil e atencioso, e já começava a sentir cócegas em seu estômago.

-Lily e Bhanu. – Shaka chamou, fazendo ambos voltarem as atenções para ele – Eu sou o guardião desta casa, a casa de Virgem. É aqui que vocês irão ficar.

Lily e Bhanu seguiram o virginiano, se despedindo dos outros três que estavam na escadaria.

Depois que sumiram do campo de visão, Violet aproveitou a deixa para puxar assunto com Mu.

-Shaka é bastante sério, não é?

-Sim. Até demais. Tomara que pegue leve com os dois. – ele se referia a Bhanu e Lily.

-Coitada da Lily. É tão animada e enérgica. Talvez possa ter problemas com ele. – Violet confessou, enquanto desciam os degraus da escadaria. Chang estava um pouco à frente deles, se distraindo com qualquer coisa que se movimentasse.

-Acho que não. Shaka é durão, mas jamais seria indelicado, ainda mais com uma mulher. Ele é muito cavalheiro. – Mu tentou deixar Violet despreocupada.

-Bem, eles já são adultos. Acho que vão se entender. – ela sorriu, por fim. Decidiu que era melhor não demonstrar tanta preocupação, não gostaria de passar uma imagem de super protetora, mesmo porque Lily era apenas sua amiga.

-Acredito que sim. Entendo que seja tudo novo e estranho para vocês, mas estamos aqui para ajudá-los. E no que você precisar, pode contar comigo. – Mu olhou fundo nos olhos dourados de Violet, fazendo-a estremecer por dentro. Ela entreabriu os lábios levemente, como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo par de olhos verdes do ariano. Ele percebeu a forma como ela o olhava e não conseguiu desviar a atenção, até que Chang tropeçou em um dos degraus à frente e caiu, quebrando imediatamente o estranho clima entre ambos.

-Chang! – Violet voltou à realidade e correu até o garoto – Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada ao ver um corte sangrando no joelho do menino.

Ele não respondeu, mas fez uma cara de choro que obrigou a jovem a ampará-lo no mesmo instante.

-Está tudo bem, foi só um tombinho. – ela tentou acalmá-lo, abraçando-o.

Mu parou atrás de Violet, conseguindo visualizar o rosto do menino, um pouco molhado por lágrimas.

-Está doendo? – o ariano perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo de Chang – Você sabe que, daqui pra frente, os machucados podem ser piores, não é?

A criança escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Violet, como se estivesse com medo.

-Chang. – Violet chamou com serenidade, até ele olhar nos olhos dela. – Seu mestre está falando com você.

Ele se separou do abraço dela, limpou o rosto e prestou atenção na figura altiva do cavaleiro de Áries.

-De-desculpe. – disse, com a voz embargada.

Mu sorriu e afagou os cabelos negros do menino.

-Está tudo bem. Da próxima vez que se machucar, lembre-se dos cavaleiros de ouro. Você quer ser igual a eles, não quer? – Chang acenou com a cabeça, respondendo à pergunta de Mu – Então, não se deixe abalar por pequenos tombos. Aprendendo a se levantar, você será muito mais forte do que imagina.

Aquelas palavras iluminaram o rosto do chinês, que se levantou imediatamente e cessou o choro, para orgulho de Violet, que sorria toda abobalhada.

Depois do ocorrido, os três seguiram até chegar à casa de Áries.

* * *

><p>Daisy estava deslumbrada com a casa de Peixes. A decoração não era tão moderna, mas era incrivelmente organizada, simpática e ainda contava com um jardim de rosas imenso. Era uma casa muito bela, exatamente como ela imaginava que seria.<p>

-Sua casa é um arraso! Parece um palácio! Olhe só para esse jardim! – ela estava admirada com tudo. – O que você achou, Ariadne?

-É bonita. Mas esse perfume doce 'tá enjoando. – ela concluiu, tampando o nariz.

-Ora, menina, olha lá como fala do aroma das minhas rosas! – Afrodite advertiu. – Vai ter que se acostumar, é assim o dia todo. – ele completou, enquanto guiava as duas até o quarto em que dormiriam.

-Eu gosto desse cheiro. – Daisy arrematou.

-Acho bom. Esse é o quarto de vocês. Espero que gostem, tem um banheiro logo ali naquela porta. – ele apontou para uma das portas do armário. – Vou deixar vocês à vontade porque tenho um milhão de coisas para fazer agora à tarde. E não se esqueçam do jantar, pelo amor da deusa!

-Tô com fome. – Ariadne se manifestou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Daisy e um olhar assustado de Afrodite.

-Oh, céus, me esqueci do almoço! – Afrodite deu um berro, assustando as duas.

-Bem...não tem problema, mestre. – Daisy começou – Eu posso preparar algo rápido para nós e você pode ir fazer suas coisas.

Afrodite respirou fundo.

-De jeito nenhum. Tomem um banho, se troquem e enquanto isso eu providencio o almoço. Até mais! – ele terminou, fechando a porta, deixando as duas sozinhas no enorme quarto.

Daisy e Ariadne se entreolharam.

Analisaram o quarto por alguns instantes. Era bem espaçoso, com duas camas bem arrumadas, um guarda-roupas enorme e uma penteadeira. Havia uma grande porta de vidro, que dava para uma sacada. O banheiro era bem rústico, com uma grande banheira de pedra ao centro. Os dois ambientes eram decorados com rosas.

-Didi, vou tomar um banho. – Daisy informou à pequena, depois de ficar hipnotizada pela beleza do banheiro.

-Didi? – ela fez uma careta ao escutar o novo apelido.

-É. Ariadne é um nome muito sério pra você, que é apenas uma criança. Vou te chamar de Didi. Tudo bem?

-'Tá, né. Eu vou dormir um pouco pra ver se minha fome passa. – ela disse, decidida, se jogando na cama. Daisy admirava bastante daquela garotinha de personalidade forte, bastante parecida com a sua.

Observou novamente cada detalhe do banheiro e colocou a banheira para encher.

Enquanto aguardava, resolveu desfazer as malas e arrumar o guarda-roupa. Tinha trazido milhares de roupas diferentes, separadas especialmente para cada ocasião que uma mulher pode enfrentar: frio, calor, praia, festa, passeio, jantar...

Estava pendurando um de seus vestidos no cabide, quando escutou Ariadne roncar. Olhou imediatamente para a garota e visualizou a cena da mesma dormindo de boca aberta, esparramada pela cama. Achou que ela talvez fosse um pouco máscula demais para uma menina, mas talvez pudesse consertar isso depois.

Desviou a atenção dos seus pensamentos para o dono da casa. Tinha achado Afrodite incrivelmente bonito e sexy, porém constatou que ele tinha alguns trejeitos que talvez o definissem como afeminado. Afeminado demais.

Não que aquilo fosse um problema, pensou. Sempre teve amigos gays na Inglaterra, e os adorava de paixão. Ela gostava de gente descontraída e descolada, e Afrodite com certeza era daquele jeito.

Além de tudo, os gays eram os melhores ajudantes na hora de arranjar uma nova paixão, e Daisy sentia que precisava achar um par naquele lugar cheio de homens.

Deu uma risada abafada e terminou de pendurar parte de suas roupas, quando notou que a banheira já estava cheia. Sorriu, satisfeita e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de si. Se despiu rapidamente, mal se lembrando da existência de uma enorme janela de vidro que poderia complicar a sua intimidade, e imergiu o corpo na água morna.

-Ah, era disso que eu precisava... – comemorou com um sussurro, sorrindo quando avistou alguns frascos de sais de banho. Despejou um pouco do conteúdo na água, sentindo o perfume invadir as narinas. Era tão relaxante! Encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira e resolveu tirar um cochilo.

* * *

><p>Na casa de Virgem, o transtorno envolvia Lily de forma violenta; estava louca para falar um monte de coisas, fazer comentários a respeito da rotina de exercícios, de Bhanu, de tudo, mas estava se esforçando até a morte para não aborrecer o seu mestre com sua tagarelice.<p>

-Bem... –começou Shaka – Essa é a minha casa.

Sim, era mais do que óbvio. Ela e Bhanu observavam o amplo espaço com admiração, embora Lily esperasse que ali fosse um lugar mais alegre. Não conhecia muito a religião budista, e pode notar que ali havia várias referências à ela. Estátuas de Buda, mandalas, cheiro de incenso... Arriscou uma rápida olhada a Bhanu, mas este parecia estar bastante familiarizado com o ambiente, logicamente.

-É muito bonita... E que cheiro bom! – ela sorriu ao dono da casa.

-Eu gosto de incensos. Se incomodá-la, me avise. Às vezes pode causar reações alérgicas em quem não está acostumado.

Ela somente acenou, concordando com o anfitrião.

-Fiquem à vontade, o quarto de vocês fica no final do corredor, à direita.

Lily observou as ações do indiano e estranhou a forma "seca" como ele se dirigiu a ela, em especial. Pensou que aquilo talvez fosse mania de cavaleiro. Mais tarde, tentaria conversar com Bhanu para saber mais sobre a cultura indiana e, quem sabe, descobrir algo que pudesse fazer para agradar ao mestre.

-Vem, Bhanu. – ela chamou e o garoto atendeu, dando a mão para ela. Antes de sumir no corredor, ela lançou um breve olhar ao cavaleiro, e encontrou o olhar dele. Durante frações de segundos, sentiu um formigamento no estômago, e por isso tratou de andar em frente para não causar constrangimentos logo cedo.

Ao entrar no quarto, teve uma estranha sensação, seguida de calafrios. O quarto era grande, escuro e frio. Tinha duas camas simples e notou que não havia lâmpadas, somente velas que iluminavam alguns pontos do quarto e do banheiro.

-Lily, você 'tá bem? – Bhanu perguntou, notando que a jovem não estava se sentindo muito à vontade.

-Não sei. Esse lugar é estranho! Você sente alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, enquanto esfregava as mãos nos braços para conter um arrepio.

Bhanu olhou para os lados, olhou para o teto, para o chão.

-Não. – e se sentou em uma das camas.

Lily sentou-se na outra cama, e respirou aliviada quanto constatou que era macia. Já se imaginou dormindo como um bebê durante horas.

De repente, para seu total horror, descobriu a causa da terrível sensação que teve ao adentrar o cômodo quando uma mariposa enorme e preta avançou sobre sua cabeça, como se quisesse decapitá-la.

-PELO AMOR DA DEUSA! – ela berrou quando viu o bicho voando dentro do quarto e tentou se esconder atrás de Bhanu. Porém, estancou quanto sentiu as asas do inseto roçar suas costas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu gritando pelo corredor, ofegante e desesperada.

**-SOCORRO!**

Bhanu saiu correndo atrás, mas não por medo, e sim por conta do susto que levou com a atitude da jovem. Quando chegou à porta do quarto e viu o motivo do desespero, começou a rir histericamente.

O que eles não sabiam era que Shaka _detestava_gritos e sons altos em sua casa.

Lily continuou a correr, querendo escapar a todo custo do "monstro" voador, quando se chocou violentamente contra o corpo do cavaleiro.

Sem nenhum sinal de escrúpulo ou bom senso, se escondeu atrás dele e começou a empurrá-lo em direção ao quarto, para que ele desse um jeito naquela criatura asquerosa que voava livremente dentro do _seu_quarto.

-Menina, você ficou maluca? Tem noção de onde está? Pode me explicar o porquê dessa gritaria toda? – Shaka estava visivelmente nervoso, mas Lily tentou ignorar isso. Depois que a situação fosse resolvida, ela pediria desculpas a ele.

-Vá tirá-la do meu quarto, por favor! – ela suplicava, quase chorando, agarrada ao braço do virginiano.

-Quem está no seu quarto? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Aquela... Aquela... C_oisa_.

Continuou a empurrá-lo, até chegarem à porta do cômodo. Ao avistar o inseto pousado sobre sua cama, Lily apertou o braço de Shaka, virando o rosto para não presenciar aquela cena que estava quase custando a sua vida.

-Tira ela dali, mestre Shaka. Por favor! Eu estou quase morrendo... – fez um exagerado gesto teatral que irritou um pouco o cavaleiro.

O loiro parou alguns segundos, observou o inseto como se fosse a coisa mais insignificante do mundo, depois olhou para Bhanu, que terminava de enxugar as lágrimas depois da crise de riso.

-Menina, coloque-se em seu lugar! Uma discípula de Athena não tem medo dessas coisas indefesas, que não sabem nem para onde estão indo. – ele disse em um tom mais sério do que o normal, que Lily prontamente ignorou.

-Justamente por isso que as odeio... – fez uma cara de choro.

-Eu não quero saber. É muita tolice para uma pessoa com objetivos como os seus. – ele virou as costas e saiu andando, deixando Lily desamparada, juntamente com o pequeno Bhanu.

Lily sentiu os olhos encherem d'água. Ela tinha coragem de matar uma barata, por exemplo. Se orgulhava muito disso, uma vez que mulheres odiavam baratas. Também não tinha medo de ratos, mas mariposas faziam parte de seus piores pesadelos e ninguém nunca compreendia seu medo.

Notando o desespero da jovem, o menino entrou no quarto, pegou o inseto com bastante delicadeza e caminhou até a janela do corredor, passando por Lily, que fez a maior expressão de terror da face da Terra. Chegando ao parapeito, apenas soltou o bicho, permitindo que o mesmo voasse alegremente para um lugar bem longe dali.

-Foi embora.

Lily se sentiu muito emocionada pelo ato heróico do garotinho e correu para abraçá-lo.

-Obrigada, Bhanu. Muito obrigada, você salvou minha vida!

O garoto estampou uma expressão confusa nos olhos, mas sorriu com doçura para a companheira.

* * *

><p>Durante o extenso caminho até a casa de Áries, Violet e Mu foram conversando sobre vários assuntos diferentes. Violet estava admirada com aquele homem, que além de ter uma beleza exótica, era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. E ela simplesmente se derreteria por qualquer pessoa que a tratasse bem.<p>

-Bom, chegamos em casa. – o ariano anunciou, dando passagem para a jovem e o garoto entrarem primeiro.

Violet ficou encantada com a grandeza do lugar.

-Mansão, você quis dizer – ela corrigiu, enquanto analisava tudo, boquiaberta. A expressão de surpresa no rosto dela fez Mu rir.

-Não se assustem. Isso tudo é para que vocês sintam o máximo de conforto possível.

Violet o encarou, sorrindo. Induziu Chang a fazer o mesmo, agradecendo o cavaleiro por tanta gentileza. Arrastou os olhos pelos arredores, e estranhou a ausência de qualquer aparelho eletrônico que fosse.

-Vocês não vêem televisão? – perguntou, curiosa, procurando por qualquer aparelho doméstico, torcendo para encontrar uma torradeira que fosse.

-Não. É uma tremenda perda de tempo. – ele respondeu categoricamente e Chang fez uma careta.

-Como vocês ficam sabendo do que acontece no mundo? – Violet não estava acreditando naquilo. Era possível viver normalmente sem TV, computador ou celular?

-Nós lemos os jornais, oras.

-Mas o que vocês fazem quando não tem nada para fazer? Relêem os jornais? – perguntou séria.

-Costumamos sentar ao ar livre para relaxar, meditamos, treinamos. É raro não ter nada para fazer. Não pense você que isso aqui é o maior marasmo o tempo todo.

Violet riu.

-O tempo todo eu sei que não é, mas quando for, acho que vou ficar bastante desesperada. E Chang também. – ela comentou, ainda rindo, olhando para o menino sentado em uma cadeira próxima ao sofá.

-Com o tempo vocês vão se acostumar. Se vocês morassem com Shaka, isso seria dez vezes pior. Ele é totalmente contra o apego às coisas materiais, então já imaginou, né? – Mu deu uma piscadela para os dois discípulos.

-Nós não vamos incomodá-lo? – ela perguntou um pouco receosa.

-Imagine, será um prazer ter vocês aqui comigo.

"_Ter vocês aqui comigo_..." pensou naquela frase, dando uma ênfase maior do que deveria, se desligando um pouco da realidade.

-Mestre Mu, é verdade que o senhor conserta armaduras? – Chang perguntou com bastante empolgação.

-Sim, Chang. Costumo restaurar armaduras velhas e danificadas, na maioria das vezes as dos cavaleiros de bronze. – Mu explicou enquanto indicava o caminho do quarto para os discípulos.

-Uau! E nós também vamos aprender? – o garoto saltitava em volta dos mais velhos.

-Se vocês quiserem... – Mu se colocou à disposição em ensinar a técnica de restauração das armaduras, enquanto abria as portas do quarto que Chang dividiria com Violet. – Esse é o quarto de vocês.

As casas do Santuário eram basicamente no mesmo formato, decoradas a gosto de cada morador. O quarto era bastante espaçoso, com duas camas macias e arrumadas, um guarda-roupa generoso, um sofá e um aparador. Havia uma passagem para o banheiro que, assim como na casa de Peixes, possuía uma grande banheira de mármore ao centro.

-Que lindo! Não sei se vou conseguir sair daqui tão cedo... – Violet brincou.

-Podem deixar suas coisas aí, vamos almoçar. Depois vocês podem descansar e se preparar para o jantar de Atena.

-Comida! – Chang exclamou, saindo correndo pela porta, deixando Violet e Mu perplexos.

-Pela deusa, como ele é agitado! – a jovem comentou, surpresa.

Mu sorriu. Aquele tipo de sorriso que Violet morria de medo de encontrar pelo mundo afora, que já causou tantos problemas a ela. Encontrou forças em algum lugar para se convencer que Mu não era igual a outras pessoas que teve o desprazer de conhecer e que estava sendo bastante cavalheiro com ela.

E por isso, ela sorriu de volta.

* * *

><p>Daisy acordou com um bater à porta.<p>

-Daisy, o mestre está nos chamando para almoçarmos. – Ariadne disse, do outro lado da porta.

-Já estou indo! – a jovem respondeu em uma voz cantada, se levantando. Sentiu um arrepio frio por sair da água e tratou de se apressar em pegar a toalha felpuda para enrolá-la no corpo. Quando sentiu o corpo aquecer pelo contato com o tecido, suspirou satisfeita. Retirou o excesso de água dos cabelos e, ao se virar para esvaziar a banheira, viu que um homem estava parado à janela, olhando fixamente para ela, com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído.

Afrodite e Ariadne estavam sentados à mesa, conversando sobre o jantar de mais tarde, quando foram interrompidos por um grito mortal vindo do quarto das meninas.

**-SOCORRO!**

Eles interromperam a conversa imediatamente e foram correndo até o quarto, desesperados.

-PELO AMOR DA DEUSA! – Afrodite berrou – O que foi que aconteceu?

Ele quis _morrer_ quando viu Daisy seminua, salva apenas pela toalha cor de vinho enrolada ao corpo, com uma expressão de terror no rosto e Milo de Escorpião parado à janela do banheiro com as mãos protegendo o nariz, que sangrava bastante.

-Mas o que... O que... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Afrodite estava furioso, e direcionava o olhar fulminante principalmente ao cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-Esse... Tarado... Estava me espiando enquanto eu tomava banho! – Daisy parecia indignada e apontava acusadoramente para o escorpiano.

-Milo, por que o seu nariz 'tá sangrando? Daisy já baixou o braço em você? – Peixes perguntou, ainda assustado.

-Ela jogou um pote de vidro na minha cara! – ele respondeu também indignado – E acertou o meu nariz! O meu lindo nariz grego!

Daisy ficou bastante descontrolada e nervosa, mas depois observou bem a expressão do escorpiano e sentiu uma pontada de remorso.

-Ai, me desculpa, mas isso não teria acontecido se você não estivesse me espionando! – ela foi até ele ver se o ferimento era grave – Deixe eu ver.

Ela tocou o rosto do cavaleiro, que não disse nada, apenas olhou de um modo diferente para os olhos azuis dela. Seu nariz estava sangrando bastante.

Ela correu até uma das malas que trouxe e pegou um chumaço de algodão, levando até Milo.

-Coloque aí. Vai parar de sangrar. – ela estendeu o algodão e ele pegou imediatamente, enfiando as bolinhas nas narinas.

-Buito obrigado. – ele agradeceu, fazendo Afrodite e Ariadne caírem na gargalhada.

-Que cena mais ridícula, não? – Afrodite debochou – Agora saia já da minha casa, Milo.

-Ei, acho que vamos ter que nos encontrar mais tarde pra você ver se o ferimento melhorou. – Milo deu uma piscadela para Daisy e sumiu, antes que ela se enfurecesse novamente.

Ela olhou para Afrodite, boquiaberta.

Afrodite revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, coloque uma roupa logo e vamos almoçar. Tive que ir até a Sala do Mestre fazer uma marmita com o almoço da nossa deusa. – o cavaleiro saiu do quarto reclamando, acompanhado de Ariadne, deixando Daisy sozinha.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar. Era o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto na vida!

* * *

><p>Lily terminava de arrumar suas coisas no guarda-roupa enquanto Bhanu meditava, sentado na sacada do quarto. Ela conseguiu cochilar um pouco depois do almoço, mas não foi suficiente para relaxar.<p>

Se sentia um pouco envergonhada por conta da bronca que levou de Shaka pela manhã e do almoço que fizeram em silêncio, após os acontecimentos. Além disso, descobriu que Shaka e Bhanu eram vegetarianos, para o seu total desespero.

A filosofia de vida que os dois levavam era muito diferente da que ela conhecia e estava acostumada e era justamente esse fato que estava incomodando-a. Mas depois de muito pensar, chegou à conclusão de que, realmente, Shaka tinha razão: ela acabou fazendo muito burburinho por pouca coisa.

Decidiu que era melhor procurar seu mestre e pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido. Ele não podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de guardar rancor por conta do que aconteceu.

Decidida, terminou de guardar suas coisas e saiu do quarto, tentando não fazer barulho para não desconcentrar Bhanu. Passou pelo extenso corredor dos quartos, até chegar na sala, mas Shaka não estava lá. Espiou na cozinha, mas nem sinal dele. Passou por uma grande porta e ficou admirada com o que viu do lado de fora: um jardim enorme com duas árvores idênticas bem ao centro. Shaka estava sentado debaixo delas e parecia estar meditando.

Deslumbrada com aquela visão encantadora, Lily entrou no jardim, olhando surpresa ao redor dela.

-O que foi, Lily? - A voz do indiano fez ela se assustar, mas ainda conseguiu pensar dez vezes antes de soltar um grito.

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – ela perguntou tentando se acalmar, se aproximando dele. Sentou-se em frente ao mestre, tentando imitar a posição em que ele estava.

-Eu senti sua presença. Por ficar de olhos fechados na maioria do tempo, aprendi a aguçar os outros sentidos. – ele explicou, abrindo os olhos. – Você quer me dizer algo?

-Bem, eu... – ela estava sem jeito para falar, mas respirou fundo e conseguiu organizar seus pensamentos – Eu quero me desculpar com o senhor pelo ocorrido hoje de manhã. – Ela ergueu os olhos dourados em busca do olhar dele. – O senhor tem toda razão, fui uma tola e prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer.

O indiano ficou em silêncio.

-O senhor ainda está bravo, né? – ela perguntou, desanimada.

-Lily...

-Me desculpe, é porque eu não consigo me controlar quando vejo uma coisa daquelas por perto...

-Lily...

-...E no desespero, quis que o senhor me protegesse e tirasse ela de lá, mas não percebi o tamanho do escândalo que eu fiz...

-Lily...

-Então eu prometo que vou me controlar ao máximo da próxima vez, para não aborrecer o senhor e...

-POR BUDA, LILY! – Ele falou alto, assustando a garota, que ficou quieta imediatamente. – Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. E pare de me chamar de senhor, pelo amor da deusa. Nós temos quase a mesma idade!

-De-desculpa... – ela estava surpresa com a reação dele.

-Não precisa se desculpar. É só não deixar acontecer novamente. – ele sorriu.

Ela quase desmontou. Ele sorriu pela primeira vez em horas! Com certeza ficava mais bonito com um sorriso do que com a carranca que costumava levar consigo.

-Pode deixar, não vai acontecer! – ela sorriu também, sentindo-se aliviada por conseguir se acertar com ele.

-Ótimo. Então acho melhor você ir se arrumar, logo mais vamos até o Parthenon para o jantar.

Lily concordou prontamente e se levantou para se retirar. Shaka apenas a observou com o olhar e, quando constatou que ela havia saído dali, suspirou. Já havia notado o quão emotiva Lily era, e talvez tivesse um pouco de dificuldade para lidar com aquilo. Mas, apesar de tudo, sabia que ela era uma garota gentil e educada, e ele prezava muito por aquelas qualidades em seus discípulos.

Balançou a cabeça e riu.

* * *

><p>O relógio marcava seis e meia da tarde e Mu aguardava seus discípulos na sala, sentado no sofá olhando para o nada. Não estava pensando em nada especial, somente em como começaria os treinos deles.<p>

Violet apareceu na sala e, ao que parecia, já estava pronta para o jantar. Usava um vestido cor de berinjela, um pouco curto, e sapatilhas douradas nos pés. Mu achou que estava bem bonita, apesar de não estar usando nada muito sofisticado. A simplicidade dela era agradável, ele pensou.

-Estou pronta. Chang está terminando de escovar os dentes. – ela informou enquanto analisava os trajes de Mu: uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, bastantes simples também, e o cabelo estava amarrado com uma fita. Estava bonito.

Naquele mesmo instante, Chang apareceu, vestido quase da mesma forma que Mu.

O ariano sorriu para os dois.

-Vamos?

* * *

><p>Shaka e Bhanu esperavam por Lily do lado de fora da casa de Virgem, o mais velho visivelmente impaciente. Detestava chegar atrasado a compromissos, especialmente quando Atena estava presente.<p>

-Ela vai demorar mais quanto tempo? – perguntou para Bhanu.

-Não faço idéia, mestre.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

Para sua total satisfação, Lily apareceu na porta, aparentando estar pronta. Shaka nem olhou direito para ela, apenas se virou e saiu andando. Bhanu e ela se apressaram em segui-lo, o que deixou Lily um pouco desapontada.

Estava vestindo um vestido bem curto, preto, e sapatos de salto alto nos pés. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e a maquiagem estava discreta, porém bonita.

Esperava que o virginiano a elogiasse ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas não.

Ele nem deu bola.

E ela pensou que, de repente, começava a gostar da indiferença dele.

* * *

><p>Na casa de Peixes, a situação era inversa.<p>

Daisy já estava pronta, com seu vestido curto e esvoaçante, bastante colorido, e sapatilha brilhante nos pés. Os cabelos soltos e a maquiagem bastante divertida.

Ela aguardava Afrodite e Ariadne do lado de fora da casa quando notou a presença de mais alguém ali. Quando se deu conta, o alguém era o mesmo homem que a espionara poucas horas antes. Pensou em soltar alguns impropérios contra ele, mas achou melhor segurar a vontade.

-Veio me espionar outra vez? – perguntou com deboche.

-Se você deixar a janela aberta, quem sabe. – ele respondeu em tom brincalhão.

-Ora... – ela começou a se irritar, mas ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz, interrompendo-a.

-Você está linda. Sério.

-Obrigada. – respondeu, seca, olhando para os lados, como se estivesse em dúvida. Era com ela que ele estava falando?

-Se está esperando Afrodite é melhor desistir e ir ao jantar comigo. Ele demora horas para ficar pronto. – Milo cruzou os braços e esperou uma reação.

Daisy pareceu confusa por milésimos de segundo, mas reassumiu a postura de determinada logo em seguida. Afinal de contas, aquele grego era um tarado, embora encantador o suficiente para fazê-la se esquecer daquele pequeno detalhe.

-Pode deixar, vou aguardá-lo. Não quero ninguém fazendo burburinhos por aí por minha causa. – ela sorriu maliciosamente para Milo.

Ele deu de ombros e acenou, desaparecendo da sua vista.

Daisy se sentou em uma pedra e acompanhou o pôr-do-sol.

Ele era lindo e a atraía bastante, mas o bom senso costumava gritar na orelha dela em momentos como aquele. Achou que seria melhor esperar alguns dias para ter certeza de que o esforço valeria a pena.

Aparentemente, ela pensou sorrindo, valeria _muito_ a pena.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continua...<em>**


End file.
